Con quegli altri occhi
by Megnove
Summary: Quando ho scritto questa ero ancora sotto l'influenza degli errori di doppiaggio italiano della serie 1979. Ma penso possa essere comunque ancora valida, in parte. Per l'episodio 20...


**Con Quegli Altri Occhi**

Quando stavamo insieme ero felice. Eppure a volte sentivo che non sarei mai riuscita a capirti.  
Ero stata al settimo cielo quando ero entrata nella tua vita. Tu eri così importante, ammirato da tutti, e così bello. Ero stata una tua fan prima di tutto. Sentivo che le mie amiche mi avrebbero terribilmente invidiata. E poi così premuroso, allegro e solare. Il ragazzo che tutte vorrebbero avere. Ma avevo scoperto, con mia grande sorpresa, che avevi incredibilmente un lato ombroso. A tutte le feste dove ti portavo, con i miei amici, sorridevi e rispondevi gentilmente alle domande ma per il resto sembrava che volessi sempre ritirarti nel tuo cantuccio, passare inosservato. Come se ti sentissi fuori posto ovunque, con tutti. Anche con me. Delle volte mi restavi accanto in silenzio per ore, e non ti accorgevi nemmeno che morivo dall'imbarazzo, che cercavo disperatamente qualcosa da dire. Se te ne parlavo sembravi meravigliato. Come se certe cose non ti venissero neanche in mente. E mi chiedevi scusa… ma non era questo che avrei voluto… e sembrava che non riuscissi a fare diversamente…  
E pareva che con te non riuscissi mai a spingermi oltre un certo limite. Non parlavi mai di te, anche se a volte il tuo sguardo sembrava dire tutto. C'erano momenti in cui sembrava che volessi confidarti, ma poi qualcosa ti bloccava… e io allora cercavo di sembrare allegra, di tirarti su di morale, portarti fuori, raccontarti qualche sciocchezza. E tu sorridevi, ma quella tristezza in fondo ai tuoi occhi era sempre lì. Non ti avvicinavi mai a me per primo. Quando cercavo di baciarti sentivo un tremito in te, interno, involontario. Di cosa avevi paura? Di cosa ti vergognavi? Di te stesso? Di me? Una volta mi abbracciasti di colpo… fortissimo… quasi disperatamente… mormorai a fatica «Mi soffochi…» e tu allora mi lasciasti andare altrettanto improvvisamente e ti allontanasti, vergognoso, pentito. Non ci riprovasti più. E fui io a pentirmi… ma non sapevo come comportarmi con te…  
Mi dicevano che eri misterioso. Arrivai a pensarlo anch'io. Ma forse la verità era un'altra. Forse eri così trasparente che il mio sguardo non riusciva ad arrivare fino in fondo, perché mi aspettavo qualcosa di nascosto che non c'era. Ero io a non essere capace di vederti con gli occhi giusti. Non mi sentivo alla tua altezza… ma ti volevo bene, e pensavo che col tempo anche la sintonia sarebbe arrivata, con pazienza.  
Poi finì… ci perdemmo di vista… con la stessa rapidità con cui era iniziata. Per me fu come un fulmine, qualcosa che ti cambia la vita. Lo incontrai. Non aveva niente in comune con te… era tanto più grande, tanto più duro… eppure mi travolse, di colpo. Lui _aveva bisogno_ di me. Anche tu ne avevi… ma era diverso: sentivo che avevi bisogno di qualcosa che io non sarei mai riuscita a darti. Ti cercai, per non lasciarti senza almeno una spiegazione. Ma te n'eri andato. Non avrei saputo per parecchio tempo dov'eri finito. E anche se ne provavo rimorso, scoprii… man mano che il rapporto con lui cresceva… che non mi importava tanto quanto avrei voluto.  
Fino a quando non mi sei ricomparso davanti di colpo, pochi giorni fa. Ancora una volta proteggendomi, aiutandomi come avevi sempre fatto. Ancora più forte di quanto ti ricordavo. Ti si sono illuminati gli occhi riconoscendomi… quegli occhi dolci e malinconici che un tempo conoscevo così bene. Quegli occhi così trasparenti che non ho potuto fare a meno di leggervi dentro anche quello che tu non volevi, anche quello che cercavi di tenermi nascosto. Sì, ho capito subito… anche se non avessimo i nostri informatori segreti, il modo in cui mi hai difeso… il modo come ti sei comportato…  
E mi ci sono aggrappata. Come una vigliacca. Mi sono attaccata al resto d'affetto che ti avevo visto nello sguardo. Ho sperato che fosse così forte da salvare me e soprattutto il mio uomo. La mia coscienza non ha smesso neanche un attimo di rimproverarmi mentre ti illudevo. Ma l'ho messa a tacere. In fondo non abbiamo diritto di vivere? In fondo non è questo che dovreste fare… voialtri? E in fondo… non è come se mi stessi approfittando di una _persona_… non sei più _tu_, non sei quello che ho conosciuto… non puoi più… _voler bene a nessuno_… E se invece potessi? E rabbrividisco. Se pretendessi da me… una volta terminato il tuo compito… Ma stringo i denti e soffoco la paura. Lo farei. Mi _sacrificherei_ volentieri per lui… Farei di tutto…  
Sacrificarmi? È così che sono giunta a vederti, ormai? È questo che penso che tu sia? Ma dopotutto, puoi essere altro?  
E assisto ai tuoi patetici tentativi di tenermi all'oscuro di quello che già so, giorno dopo giorno… rivedo il tremito interiore che ti conoscevo, quando non riuscendo a controllarmi ti lancio sguardi irati… ma man mano che andiamo avanti me ne importa sempre meno… penso a _lui_… _lui_ è più debole adesso… più debole di te… lui è ferito, tu _no_… Perché ti ho chiamato? Perché ti ho fatto credere… perché sono disposta… Perché non fai quello che devi?… Adesso, sì, adesso che siamo in pericolo di morte… perché non fai il tuo dovere… e non ci salvi… _mostro_?…  
E _vedo_ me stessa nell'atto di colpirti al cuore. _Vedo_ la ferita che ti ho appena inflitto nell'istante in cui si apre. Quasi mi aspetto di vederti sanguinare. Improvvisamente me ne pento… cerco di tornare indietro, di illuderti ancora, per non vederti soffrire così, o forse per paura che tu ci abbandoni… ti dico parole dolci in cui non credo… e neanche tu ora credi…  
E ti vedo voltarti e gettarti nelle fauci della morte per noi senza aspettare più neanche un istante. Senza lasciarmi il tempo di chiederti perdono. Anche se non so se lo farei. È come se tu volessi morire perché non sopporti più te stesso, perché non sopporti il mio disprezzo… il dolore, la disperazione che leggo nei tuoi occhi, che leggo in quel gesto, incrina tutte le certezze che ho cercato di costruirmi su di te. Eri un _uomo_… e io ti ho ucciso. Ma non ho tempo per rammaricarmi. Lui viene prima di tutto. Lo afferro sostenendolo come posso e lo trascino lontano. Non posso far altro. Perdonami. In fondo… chi farebbe diversamente? Chi non penserebbe prima a se stesso e a chi ama? Chi?…  
E poi… credo che presto questo posto farà le tue vendette…  
La sabbia si alza. Non vedo più dove andiamo. Migliaia di granelli mi frustano la pelle. La sete, le vertigini, ci fanno cadere in ginocchio. Senza aiuto non riusciremo ad uscire da qui. Va bene. Almeno saremo insieme… e poi… così sarò punita per quello che ti ho fatto…

Invece no.  
Mi sveglio, sentendomi molto meglio, in un letto con una flebo al braccio. Il sollievo è quasi devastante dopo tutto quel calore e quell'attrito. La prima cosa che vedo sei tu, accanto a una ragazza col tuo stesso abito. Che mi sorridi. Con un sollievo quasi pari al mio, perché sto bene. Che quando cerco di lui –istintivamente, il mio primo pensiero– mi rassicuri, dolcemente. Mi dici che andrà tutto bene. Che ci aiuterete.  
Nonostante io ti abbia lasciato a morire. Nonostante ti abbia ingannato. I tuoi occhi sono pieni di nostalgia e di dolore, ma senza alcuna traccia di odio. Senza traccia di rancore. Sento che il cuore mi si spezza. Perché solo adesso –_solo adesso_– riesco forse a capirti veramente. Solo adesso vedo chi sei. E ho la misura esatta di quello che ho perduto. Di quello che ho disprezzato. Di quello che ho stupidamente gettato via. Io non amo te… amo lui… non posso farci niente, non è colpa di nessuno… ma in questo momento, se solo potessi… se solo potessi disfare tutto il male che ti ho fatto… dirti quanto mi rincresce di aver approfittato del tuo amore per me…  
E poi uno spasimo di dolore ti fa vacillare. E lei ti tende le mani per sostenerti. E tu ti volti verso di lei per rassicurarla. La paura genuina sul suo viso. Lo sguardo dei tuoi occhi e dei suoi. E di colpo capisco tutto.  
Io non ti ho mai guardato così.  
Tu non mi hai mai guardato così.  
Voi non la vedete… ma è come se io all'improvviso vedessi tutto. È come una luce che vi avvolge. Una luce che lega ogni vostro gesto. Non ve ne siete ancora resi conto, né tu né lei. Ma è evidente come il giorno. Splendente, melodiosa. È come se tu fossi al tuo posto, come non sei mai stato. E una gelosia inspiegabile, immotivata, mi afferra il cuore. Sono stata io la prima ad averti accanto… sono stata io la prima a volerti bene…  
No. Non è vero. Perché se te ne avessi davvero voluto non ti avrei mai fatto tanto male.  
Mentre vedo che lei è felice del fatto che io sia salva. Sinceramente. Teme quello che tu potresti sentire ancora per me, ma non si rivarrebbe mai su di me né su nessun altro per questo. Io non sarei in grado di provare un sentimento simile. Di essere così generosa. Come lo sei stato tu.  
Non sono io la tua donna. È lei.  
E non passerà ancora molto prima che lo scopriate entrambi.  
Stranamente, questo mi acquieta. Come se fossi stata in qualche modo perdonata. E riesco a prendere sonno.

È notte fonda. La nave sta per partire. Ci stiamo salutando.  
Il tuo sorriso cerca di nascondere la tua ferita, la ferita di cui sono colpevole. Cerco di ringraziarti, cerco di scusarmi. Ma so che qualunque cosa potessi dire sarebbe inutile. Non sono mai riuscita a raggiungerti. Non ne ero in grado, e non lo sono ora. Ma c'è qualcuno che sarà in grado di farlo. Quella ragazza è dietro di te, a poca distanza, che ti aspetta. Vedo timore e trepidazione nei suoi occhi. Vorrei dirle di non preoccuparsi. Io non posso competere con lei. Nessuno può farlo. Non è soltanto perché voi due siete simili, non è qualcosa di così meschino. È come se la tua anima e la sua fossero fatte dello stesso metallo. La tua ferita guarirà, anche se tu ancora non lo sai. E questo mi consola. Malgrado il mio amore per lui, una parte di me vorrebbe poter tornare indietro… poterti amare come meriteresti… ma non sarebbe possibile. I miei occhi non potrebbero mai guardarti in quel modo. Tu dovevi essere guardato con quegli altri occhi.  
Ti vedo tornare da lei. La vedo venirti incontro. Provo un brivido, che attribuisco al vento, ma in realtà è un'ultima fitta di rimorso e nostalgia, e forse anche d'invidia. Mi stringo a lui. Nonostante tutto… noi non potremo mai amarci con l'amore che ho visto in voi due. Con la stessa generosità, lo stesso disinteresse. Non ti meritavo, non ti ho mai meritato. Cercherò di meritarmi quello che possiedo, di non sprecarlo di nuovo. Mi volto verso il mare, senza guardarvi più, e chiedo all'uomo che avrò sempre accanto di portarmi sottocoperta.  
Addio.


End file.
